Wolf Sense
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: AU Sentinel Verse. Frankenwolf. The day they asked her to find the doctor to heal the Outsider she finds more than she ever expected.


Wolf Sense

BY: Wolfa Moon

S: AU Sentinel Verse. Frankenwolf. The day they asked her to find the doctor to heal the Outsider she finds more than she ever expected.

D: Don't Own.

Wolf Sense1

Red hated what she is, a sentinel werewolf. In their world they had sentinels and guides. People with enhance senses that are considered guardians for good or evil. A guide is a partner to the sentinel. One who helps the sentinel maintain their balance on reality. Always able to find their way home. Remember who they are.

Apparently that was the only similarity with their world of magic to this one without. Though in her story she never had her guide. Her senses so much higher then the normal sentinel because of the added monster. Yet she is not the alpha. If anything Gold is the alpha. Yet they don't acknowledge it for he is of the dark side of the force. The alpha sentinel of good they look toward is Snow. Her and her prince Charming making them the most powerful of the unmagical variety.

Yet her she is again without a guide to help her. The tale of her almost boyfriend maybe being hers. But in the end she ate him. Red being too much of a monster to ever really have one to call her own. Not everyone should have a guide story even if they are sentinels. Dismissing her fate of being bound to never have a guide of her own.

Then the world without magic had magic. Memories came back. And her still without her guide. It pained her to see sentinels and guides reuniting in front of her. Finding their other half. Becoming better then what they are. Huffing loudly she takes in her small town. The town they are trapped in. Her wolf growling at the cage. Amazed that both worlds have their guardians and protectors. Their stories are the romanticized version of what can be of true love and completion of senses. Also the fear of not accepting it when you have it.

Now here she is asked to hunt down the doctor. The doctor they needed now to save a man who has intruded upon their fair town. Snow had smelled him but something threw her senses off. She could only smell the booze. Yet when Ruby took it from her she smells the booze. But she also smells something floral, electric. Something that called to her animal.

Following the scent she grew more enticed by it. Then she saw him. Everything seemed to stop. His voice spoke of warning but it sounded like symphonic strings. Is this what it is like to find your other half? To have your happily ever after. He jumped.

Instinct took over. She ran with all her heart. Reaching out with her last breath. Grasping the collar of his shirt. She has him. Lifting him up over the edge of the pier She sets him down. All her strength holding him in place. He just stares at her. Breathing heavily he just stares at her.

"Why?" Why did you save me? Why did you come? Why? He just stares at her but still continues to steal glances to the end of the dock.

"I can't let you jump." He looks at her. His heart drops. All they needed him for is to save a man from drowning in his blood. A man who could destroy their land. Destroy this place that is not his. No one here for him. The only one who made sense to him is dead.

"Why? If I jump he dies and everyone is safe. Everyone wins." He concludes breathlessly.

"But I won't." Her hands moves from it's hold high up on his neck to move to his arm. He closes his eyes. He can feel everything. Always being stronger in the heart then anyone realized. Hiding what he is for all of which he ever loved died on him. Losing everything that ever grounded his emotions. Right now he can feel her. Closest he has been to anybody in a long time.

He can feel her. Closing his eyes he needs to stand back. Something is different in her radiation of power. He knew every sentinel in town. Knew who belonged to whom. Knew he would never fit in here being from a different realm. She radiated again.

"What are you doing?" He asks looking into her eyes. She sees something is different there. Moving in she breaths into his neck. Staying still he lets her into his space. He felt her radiate again. Something strong. This close he could smell her. She nuzzled into his neck.

"You're a guide." She takes a minor step back. He just looks at her. Nodding his head.

"Yes, but who would want a witch doctor as a guide."

"I would." He looks at her.

"No you don't. All people ever see or think of my name is a monster. I could never allow any sentinel with my disgrace."

"Yeah, look, your Frankenstein and I'm a were wolf. I ate my first guide boyfriend." She watches him closely for a reaction. "Regina thought she was punishing us by making us forget. We can't let that stop us. We have a second chance I think we should take it."

"I wasn't such a bad guy. I wanted to bring life back. I wanted to bring my mother back." His father losing his guide. Trying to move on. "If I brought her back."

"Someone keeps calling him. Someone who loves him. " She keeps a careful gaze on him. Maybe their sentinel or guide lost. "Let us save him."

He looks out into the dark void. How easily to jump in. she grabs his arm. Their eyes meet. Something inside his head starburst. Something he hadn't felt since his mother, since his brother. Scrunching his face at the unexpected sensation.

"You okay?" she felt his pain. She felt his pain. Her eyes focus on him. It has started. The connection. Sharing the feelings. Being free of who they truly are. No longer the illusion placed upon them. Him the doctor who made monsters, who people confused with the monster. And her werewolf who had no control, but maybe now, would. Now she might have a chance. "Victor?" she tries the name on her tongue. Sounding and feeling so right.

The light receded. Everything felt different. Looking at her he sees her. Sees her shine. She can see him shine too. Smiling and giving a small laugh.

"What a pair we make," he laughs.

"At least we have one another."

"I thought," I would never find my match.

"Me either," she confirms. "I thought I would never."

"Sorry it has to be me."

"I'm not." He looks at her. Letting his feeling span out. Wanting to know what she is feeling. She welcomes the brush of him feeling her. Taking in a deep breath she smells him. "Well?"

"We can make this work."

"Good, " she swells inside to finally be complete.

"Let's go do this thing." She takes his hand. He looks at her.

"I'm not losing you." His heart warms. To not be alone.

Wolf Sense2

Red sat on the dock letting the sea breeze hit her. Relishing in the cleansing scent. This had become her favorite spot. In this spot it changed everything for her. It was hard for her friends at first to accept her guide. This made her angry. Victor would cower away from them. Feeling their hatred and views of him. This turned her stomach and she growled back fiercely at them.

Victor was right that he would be judged and the sentinel attached to him would be viewed with pity. People would say things about him and her. Things that hurt. Yet she set them straight when the full moon came and he was the only one to ground her. That changed views on mostly everyone. Especially Snow and her charming.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice calls from behind her. She smiles as she breaths his scent.

"You could never interrupt me." Her guide comes over to sit next to her on the cold dock. Wrapping her arms around his arm she pulls him toward her. Her nose smelling his scent. Everything evening out, balance. She smells the hard work he does at the hospital. Smells the coffee that he likes with cinnamon and nutmeg. The slight smell of cake from when he celebrated little Alice's birthday party in the hospital after she fell in a rabbit hole. Her guide sighs heavily. "Tough day?"

"People in this town care for you a lot." He says looking up to what little stars he can see. She looks at him. He hasn't fully faced her. Something happened which she does not like. Reaching out she touches his chin. He cringes. With effort now she turns his head to see. To see the bruise that mars the other half of his face.

"Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter." Victor moves his face from her warm hands. She growls. He cringes away. Feeling her emotions bubble.

"Victor," she grabs him to make him see. "You matter to me." He looks at her. She is needed here with her kind. He had told her that it was wrong for her to find a guide in him. "Tell me." She leans in sniffing him. But all she could smell on him was antiseptic soap. He had washed it away. Washed it so she would not go after the person who hurt him, why? "Victor, tell me who did this?"

"I can't." He wants to move away. He remembers not just the strike to the face. But also the kicking they had done to his body. Screaming profanity at him. How dare he soil their Red? How could he trick her? A monster like you. Whale is still a part of you no matter the curse. Tell her who did this and we will teach you again. This time you can't go sniveling to your sentinel. She isn't even yours. You are just a meal to her. Her real guide is out there. We'll find them for her.

The words hurt more than he let on. He had curled up into himself. The words engrained in his minds. The angry sour emotions that poured off them. But he had to put on a fake smile to let Alice smile and enjoy her birthday. Hide his pain. Why couldn't' she know. He feels safe and lost all at once.

"Tell me," she urges him. Pulling him closer to her. He gasps. "Victor?"

"It's nothing." she pushes him back onto the ground. Pinning him she lifts his shirt to see his discolored skin. She growls. Victor begins to shake under her. He is scared of what she will do. Her eyes are angry. He closes his eyes waiting fort he inevitable.

Red doesn't know what came over her. Her animal growled with fierce protection. She hovers over her guide. Trying to make him listen. Looking down she whines. Her guide smell has soured. He has his injured face exposed to her. His body shaking in fear.

"Oh Victor." she releases him. Bringing her face down she kisses his bruised check. "It's okay," she coos. Standing up she grabs him. Pulling him with her he shrinks in size to conform under her arms. To become a smaller target. To protect. Her sentinel side going into beloved guide protect mode. Picking him up she moves. Needs to go to her territory. Protect her guide. Someplace Victor deemed safe.

Wolf Sense3

Setting him down on his bed in his house. His territory. Making him safe. For his territory had become hers. Yet right now it felt like she is intruding.

"My poor Victor, I'm here. I'll stay with you. Just tell me who hurt you, please."

"He'll hurt me again if I tell you." Trying to bury his body in his bed.

"I won't let him."

"You can't watch me every hour of the day." He huffs.

"Bet your ass I can." She lies beside him so they see eye to eye.

"I don't… I can't…"

"Please, Victor…" she snuggles into him. Blanketing herself over him. Her senses focusing all on him. Her guide. "You are my guide, I want no other. Victor, I want to protect you."

"He…" he turns into her neck. Smelling her. Needing to ground himself as well. They wanted to rip him away from his Red. He senses her concern for him. Feels her love.

"Who is he?" Should he trust her. "Please…I love you." Using it and meaning it.

"Charming."

The word opened a crevice underneath her. Her best friend's husband had beaten her guide. A guide beating a guide. This isn't right. Sure they had voiced their opinion about him. Made idle semi threats, if he hurt her. But this. To hurt her by hurting him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She clung to him tighter. Why is he sorry? Sure he had told Red over and over again he would be a terrible choice for a guide. A burden for the sentinel. Thing is Victor is the most perfect guide for her. He understands her. They are both monsters in a world that is not theirs. But they are here together. And she is so happy he is here.

"Don't be. I'll deal with it."

"Please don't. I don't."

"To protect the ones I love. And I love you, Victor. I only want you. I only need you." he warms at her words. Yet is afraid what the royals will do. "Let me settle this."

"They are your friends."

"And they hurt you. Victor let me prove to you whom I love. Make them see." She makes him meet her eyes. So that he can see as well as feel. "Stay here." She kisses his lips. Devouring them to get his flavor. So when she faces them she can lick her lips and taste, focus on the reason. Confront them.

Wolf Sense4

Red barges into the royal's territory. Snow and Emma on alert. Their sentinel side going into protection mode.

"Where is he?" Charming comes down from where he just put Henry to bed.

"What is?" He asks their friend. She moves with her animal striking him. He tumbles to the ground. "What?" The sentinels move in. Snow moves in to protect her guide.

"You ever come near my guide again I will let my wolf eat you?"

"Hurt? What?" David asks confused. They stare at Red as if she have gone mad.

"You attacked Victor." she spat at them. She turns to her friend Snow. "Keep your guide in line or I will."

"What are you talking about?" Snow needs to know what is going on.

"Victor was attacked. He told me it was Charming."

"Then Whale is lying." Snow defends her guide.

"He isn't. And his name is Victor. Stay away from us." She turns.

"Wait!" David exclaims getting up after his hit. "I didn't.. I didn't hurt him."

"He says you did."

"Well he's," lying went unsaid by Snow from the glare aimed her way. "David has been with me all day."

"Victor did not lie to me." she glares at them challenging. "I can smell when he is lying. He was afraid to tell me. Afraid that you would hurt him again."

"Then what happened?"

"Cora," Emma voiced. "She can take on another's appearances. Wants to divide us. Wants our strongest to be divided."

"Where is Victor?" Snow asks.

"He's safe."

"Where is he?" she asks again.

"Home." Emma and Snow share a look. Then it hits her. "Alone, oh god." she turns and runs. The other powerful sentinels following.

Wolf Sense5

Red morphed into her wolf. How could she have been so stupid? Her body impacts hard with the front door of Victor's house. A loud scream emanates from upstairs. Growling with rage. She goes to her guide's room. She had left him. How could she?

Wolf snarling, barging into the room.

"Well this is a surprise?" Cora turned to the wolf. Red growled. "I thought I would have plenty of time to subdue you guide. Oh well." She turns to the bed. Victor lay tied down on the bed. His forehead sweat covered. Head thrashing back and forth. Whatever magic she is using on him it is not agreeing with his spirit. Red growled stepping closer. Wanting to get to her guide. "No, I don't think so wolf." She zaps Victor. He screams.

The Charmings run up the stares entering upon the scene.

"Oh, so you did come? Guess he didn't listen." Whale screams. Red lunges biting hard on Cora's shoulder. Sinking her teeth in. The others move in. Cora tries to get her hand inside of Red to get her heart. To take out the only thing of real magic here. A strong weapon. Snow stops Cora by stabbing her dagger through her wrist imbedding it to the floor.

Red doesn't relent. She bites hard. The bone crushing under her powerful jaw. People are screaming but she is proclaiming her right. Anyone who hurts a sentinel's guide is powerless to defend against their wrath. They have the right away to deal out punishment. Charming stands between the fighting. Emma ran to the doctor. Victor is radiating pain.

"Red," she calls to the wolf. The wolf snaps hard one final time killing Cora. Snow looks in shock. Wondering what Regina is going to say about this. The wolf ambles over to the bed. Victor is curled up as much as he can on the bed. His hands tied. He is crying and withering in pain. The wolf jumps up on the bed. He whimpers under her. She growls that someone has hurt what is hers. But then the wolf mind stops and Red shines through. She reverts back to human.

"Oh, Victor." She moves to get his arms undone. Emma helps. Once they are free she gathers him to her. "I'm here. I have you." Showering kisses over him. Expanding her senses so he can feel her.

Snow looks down at the body on the floor. David comes over wrapping his arms around her.

"Regina is not gonna be happy."

"She broke sentinel law." Red growled to Snow confirming her right. Victor goes limp in her arms. "VICTOR!" Snow comes over to sit beside her. She leans over.

"Red?"

"Snow," Red whines. Her concern going into overdrive. Begging her to help her. She can't lose him. Emma comes in feeling a pulse.

"It's fast."

"He's scared." Red informs. She holds him tight to him. "What do I do?"

"You need to calm him down." Charming came over next. "Red concentrate all on him. Envelope him in your senses. "

"I," she tries but it feels like she is hitting a wall. "He's blocking me. He's so alone."

"Push Red," Charming encourages. She knows he is a guide but didn't know how much of a calm in the storm he is. "He needs you. Make him feel you. He needs you." Red looks at all them. Feels their warmth and empathy. That part that Victor opens only for her. Leaning in she whispers in his ear.

"Don't leave me. I just found you. Please don't let me be alone anymore. I, I love you." She kisses him. Running her hand through his hair. Wanting to meld her body into his. In his head trying to get to that string that will bind them. Something that Victor shielded from her. Fear of dragging her down. Never completing the bond. Telling him over and over again.

I love you.

Wolf Sense6

It's like surfacing from a long dive under the water. Gasping for much needed air. Needing it to live, to feel. Grabbing that string that was dangling for him to grab. To rescue him.

Gasping there are hands on his face. People calling his name.

"Victor," the voice of angels. He gasps as he clears the surface.

"Red," He breaths in. She comes into view.

"Yes, yes I'm here."

"It was…" tricked. He had been fooled. Been beat up by a powerful witch. A instrument to a means. His mind flashed around looking for the evil that had had him.

"I know, I…" Killed in the right of sentinel law. She lowers her head. looking down confirming her animal. She is stained in blood.

"Thank you."

"I love you." His hand tries to reach her face but he feels so weak. She grabs it bringing it for him to touch her check.

"I…" he looks at her. He does love her but still wary if he is good for her.

"Victor, I want you." the same old argument. "Please be mine, forever."

"Always." she kisses him. Then he feels it. Feels the extra company and their approval and love. Maybe he is a monster but he is a functioning one. One who can help his Red and maybe even help the royals. If they'll have him.

Red kisses her life into him. He accepts.

Wolf Sense

Author Note:

Wanting to wrap up stories I haven't touched on this in a while. So it is quick solution and un beta'd. Hope You enjoyed.


End file.
